


Все еще любит?

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: И тут он все понял. Какая-то его часть все еще тянулась к Чуланонту.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont/Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 2





	Все еще любит?

Любил ли он его? Совершенно точно Юри Кацуки любил Пхичита Чуланонта. Об этом знала его семья и кое-кто из ближайших родственников Пхичита, об этом почти пронюхала пресса (во всяком случае, вышла статья о том, что Кацуки, вероятно, с кем-то встречается), об этом они боялись говорить даже друзьям, Юко и Такеши ничего не знали, хотя кто был ближе Юри, чем они (если не считать родни)? Они договорились встречаться одним январским вечером, снимая игрушки с искусственной елки искусственного же белого цвета. Тогда Юри еще не любил его, но нуждался в тепле. А позже любовь свалилась, как снег на голову посреди лета. Юри понял: «Не могу без него жить». Юри понял: «Не хочу, чтобы он меня бросил». Понял, что пропадет без него. Он сказал об этом Пхичиту и услышал: 

— Я не брошу тебя, дурашка.

И что в итоге? Юри сам его бросил. Бросил ради Никифорова. 

— Что-то не так? — спросил Витя, заправляя его прядь волос за ухо и целуя в лоб. — Выглядишь подавленным.

— Все в порядке, просто задумался.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты думал о том, что тебя расстраивает.

— Все в порядке, правда. Я просто вспоминаю кое-что.

Юри вспоминал фантастические губы и руки Пхичита, когда они занимались сексом. Юри млел под ним, стонал и выкрикивал нехарактерные для его воспитания маты, потому что тогда он был переполнен ощущениями. Сейчас все это с ним делал Витя, и он тоже млел, и стонал, и ругался.

— Земля вызывает Юри, — сказал Витя, усмехаясь. — Мне отсосать тебе или как?

— Да, конечно.

Витя опустился на колени. Витя взял в рот, а Юри прикрыл глаза и невольно представил Пхичита. Он фантастически делал минет. Витя, признаться, не хуже. 

Юри распахнул глаза, испугавшись своих мыслей. Представлять бывшего в постели с нынешним — определенно плохая идея. Но имя Пхичита какого-то черта все равно вертелось на языке. Юри закусил зубами кулак, чтобы невольно не выкрикнуть его имя. Мало ли что, в самом деле: он за себя не ручался. 

— Ты сегодня непривычно тихий, — заметил Витя и вернулся к его члену. 

— Знаешь, я однажды сделал больно одному человеку.

— Об этом надо обязательно говорить во время минета?

— Нет, конечно, нет, прости.

Витя кивнул и снова обхватил губами его член. Юри было хорошо. Наверное. За исключением того, что начала мучить совесть. А виной всему был Пхичит, который написал ему в мессенджере сегодня утром. Солнышко Чуланонт простил его и предложил снова общаться. И Юри согласился — как же мог не согласиться? Но воспоминания о том, как он повел себя с ним, надавили с новой силой. Он-то почти выбросил это из головы, полностью погрузившись в быт с Витей.

Юри кончил, сильно прикусывая свою руку. Он излился Вите в рот, и тот теперь довольно облизывался. 

— Поможешь мне? — спросил он, беря Юри за руку и кладя себе на пах. Кацуки послушно обхватил член и принялся надрачивать, какого-то черта снова представляя Пхичита перед собой. Да, Юри любил его. Раньше. Сейчас же он любил Витю. Тогда что это за отголоски былых отношений?

Витя со стоном кончил. Юри не стал ждать, пока он придет в себя и захочет послеоргазменных поцелуев и объятий, встал и отправился в ванную вымыть руки, а заодно умыться, приводя мысли в порядок. Но это не помогло. В голове все еще был сумбур, он думал о Пхичите. И тут он все понял. Какая-то его часть все еще тянулась к Чуланонту. За пределами постели он был совершенно не таким, как Витя. Более заботливый, более ласковый, более нежный. Все это было в Вите тоже, но далеко не в такой концентрации, как в Пхичите. Никифоров мог быть подонком, Чуланонт — никогда. 

Однако он правда любил Витю. Любил прямо сейчас, а не когда-то давно. Поэтому ничего менять Юри не собирался. Он лишь хотел, чтобы Пхичит знал: ему искренне жаль, что он так поступил. Вернее, ему пришлось так поступить, потому что он влюбился в Никифорова. 

Он взял свой мобильник, чтобы написать сообщение, но слова не шли. Все, что он выжал из себя: «Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пережить все это из-за меня». Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать: «Я знаю, что тебе жаль, мистер Святой-Юри-Кацуки». «Я не святой», — ответил Юри. «В моих глазах — да». «Ты все еще меня любишь», — грустно заметил Юри. Ответа на это сообщение он не получил.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9002736) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
